The invention includes the use of certain teachings set forth in the applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 729,310 filed Oct. 4, 1976, and applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 764,408 filed Jan. 31, 1977. Each of these inventions are directed toward an improving of the deflection sensitivity of light deflector means associated therewith and also toward compacting an otherwise space consuming array of optical components.